Just One Kiss
by KyoMisami
Summary: Grimmjow's pissed at Ulquiorra and Ulquiorra doesn't want anything to do with him. Suddenly Ulquiorra kisses the blue-haired arrancar...YAOI. you've been warned.


**A/N: Hi. this is my 1st fanfic! yay! ^_^ i hope u guys like it. Oh and I dont own Bleach..._ if i did so many thing wood happen... So here's my story**

_**Just One Kiss **_

The green-eyed arrancar walked down the hallway, footsteps slightly echoing. He walked past an open door, barely glancing at it. He didn't want to deal with the brilliant blue-haired Espada leaning against the stone door frame.

"You going to see your girlfriend?" the Espada sneered.

"No," the green-eyed Espada replied, emotionless. "I have to feed her. Aizen's orders."

"Do you expect me to believe that? You've been spending more time with her since the brat broke in. I think you like her," the blue-haired arrancar teased, as he took a few steps towards him.

"Grimmjow. I have no interest in anyone. Go back to your room," Ulquiorra said, in his monotone voice. Grimmjow looked down at Ulquiorra. Silence.

"No," came Grimmjow's voice, finally breaking the silence.

"Go back to your room. I order you," the green-eyed hollow said.

Grimmjow laughed," You think I'm gonna listen to you, Ulquiorra?" he laughed again. Suddenly Grimmjow felt his jacket pulled down. Slightly losing his balance, Grimmjow leaned to catch it, only to come face to face with the green-eyed Espada. Ulquiorra was so close that his nose touched his.

"Go back to yo-!" Ulquiorra was stopped short in the middle of his order by Grimmjow pressing his lips to Ulquiorra's. Ulquiorra was shocked. He never seen this from the blue-haired arrancar. Grimmjow pulled away.

"See you around," he said, turning to go back to his room.

Ulquiorra just stood there, stunned by what happened. He blinked as he watched Grimmjow close the door behind him. He shook his head out of the daze. He turned and walked towards Orihime's room, slightly confused.

The next day, Aizen called a meeting. As the Espada filed into the meeting room, Ulquiorra noticed Grimmjow in the last seat. He sat across from him. Grimmjow glanced at him and mumbled something he couldn't hear. He was about to tell him to say it to his face when Aizen started talking.

"We're here because Los Noches hasn't had excitement since Ichigo and them broke in. So I've decided to add a new room."

"A new room? How the hell would that make this dull place more exciting?" Grimmjow retorted loudly.

"Who knows? It maybe a Red room. Then I'll show you how exciting it can be," the tall Espada with an eye patch said, leaning over in his seat and putting a couple of fingers under Grimmjow's chin.

"Stop Nnoitra. If you're going to do that, go to your room and fuck. Not here,' The arrancar at the head of the table, to the right of Aizen, sighed. He looked bored to the point of sleeping.

"Haha, at least I can get laid, Starrk," Nnoitra said to the Espada. Starrk grumbled something and turned away. Nnoitra turned back to Grimmjow. "How about it? After this we can…." He whispered as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Nnoitra." He stops, just barely touching Grimmjow's lips, and glances across the table to Ulquiorra, who looked serious. The only emotion he showed, besides nothing. Grimmjow looked over and saw a flash of jealous anger go across his green eyes. Did he just see that? Or did he imagine it? "Listen to Starrk. If you're going to fool around do it in your room. Not like that would be new," Ulquiorra said, turning to face Aizen. Grimmjow stared at the arrancar, trying to figure him out.

"Ohh. I get it. You're jealous that I can play with Grimmjow and he likes it,' Nnoitra chuckled, rubbing a hand on the blue-haired arrancar's bare chest. Grimmjow's cheeks barely turned pink.

"I don't need to." Ulquiorra said, flatly. The entire table was silent as Ulquiorra glared at Nnoitra. Grimmjow shifted uncomfortably in his chair and pushed Nnoitra's hand away and looked down at the table.

Instantly Ulquiorra regretted saying that and looked away. Grimmjow glanced up to see Ulquiorra face Aizen, who looked amused by this sudden spectacle. Sensing Aizen wasn't going to start talking again, Ulquiorra glanced down at his cup.

There was a chuckle. "Shut up, Gin." came a voice at the head of the table.

"But it's so funny! They're embarrassed that they fought each other over Grimmjow," the light purple-haired soul reaper said, grinning. He started laughing again.

"Shut up!" the darker skinned soul reaper next to him said, louder.

"Enough."

"As you wish, Aizen-sama," the darker one bowed.

"Tousen's Aizen's dog," Gin teased.

"Gin."

"Ok, I'll stop," Gin smiled. "for now," he added under his breath. The room was silent again, this time everyone looking at Aizen, waiting for him to speak.

"Now as I was saying before Grimmjow interrupted," Aizen glanced at the blue-haired Espada, who was propped up on his elbow, looking away. "The new room is going to be made into a beach."

"A beach? Can I experiment with the water?" a pink-haired Espada with glasses asked.

"No. No experimenting, Szayel."

"Awww! Please?" Szayel begged.

"No. I don't want to grow extra limbs," Aizen glanced at him.

"Damn, all I wanted to do was make the water change colors every hour," Szayel mumbled half to himself.

Ignoring the remark, Aizen continued, "The beach room will look and feel exactly like the beaches in the human world. It'll take about six months. I want all of you to make sure the vasto lordes don't interrupt or interfere with construction. Understood?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama," chorused most of the Espada.

"Dismissed." The hollows stood up and went to finish what ever they were doing before the meeting. Ulquiorra stood and headed to the door. Time to feed Orihime. Grimmjow caught up and fell in stride with him..

"What?" the green-eyed Espada asked, striding down the hall to her room.

"Can I help you feed the human?" the blue-haired Sexta asked. Ulquiorra looked at him, wondering what he was up to.

"Fine," Ulquiorra answered. "Don't do anything to her. Aizen wants her in one piece." They went to the kitchen and took the tray of food on the counter.

"I won't do anything to her," Grimmjow said, walking with the tray.

"You better not," Ulquiorra said, walking up to Orihime's room. He put his hand on the doorknob and looked at the door.

"What's wrong? Scared of her?" Grimmjow teased. He reached around and grabbed Ulquiorra's hand. He pulled back from the sudden touch. Grimmjow looked at him questioningly and pushed open the door. Orihime looked up at the entering Espada. "Here's your food, human," Grimmjow growled, dropping the tray on the table.

"Now eat," Ulquiorra said and placed the glass of juice he brought next to the tray in a gentler manner. "Because you're not going to get anything else for another six or seven hours. You have ten minutes to eat". Orihime walked over to the tray as the Espada left. Grimmjow already left and was waiting outside, leaning against the wall. "You can leave. The human's fed. You have no more business hanging around me. Good bye". Ulquiorra turned and was about to walk back down the hall, when he turned back and added, "If you're going to stay there, you can pick up after the girl. Less work for me".

Grimmjow strode up to him and grabbed his jacket. "Don't tell me what to do. What makes you think I'll listen to you, Aizen's pet?" he growled.

Ulquiorra grabbed his wrist, twisting it off his jacket. Grimmjow pulled back, rubbing his now sore wrist. "I didn't order you to clean up after the girl. I said 'If you're going to stay there, pick up after her.' No where did I say you had to," Ulquiorra icily replied. He turned and started down the hallway, only stopping to tell a subordinate to clean up after Orihime. Grimmjow watched him leave, rubbing his wrist. Once Ulquiorra turned a corner, he grumbled and walked to his room.

The next morning, Grimmjow headed to Orihime's room. He guessed Ulquiorra would be there, feeding her. He wanted to give him a piece of his mind from what happened yesterday. Grimmjow turned the corner, mumbling to himself and walked right into Nnoitra.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" Grimmjow growled at Nnoitra.

"Oh. Someone's in a bad mood. Huh?" Nnoitra stared at the grumbling blue-haired Espada as he walked away. "I wonder who pissed him off?" he said, walking away. Grimmjow walked up to the door and kicked it open.

"Ulquiorra! Your ass better be in here!" Grimmjow yelled. Orihime jumped off the bed and stared at him.

"H-he's n-not here. He left a few minutes ago," she stammered.

"Damn it, Ulquiorra! Now you're gonna make me chase you down!" Grimmjow yelled and slammed the door behind him. "Fix the door!" he yelled to a passing arrancar. The startled arrancar looked at the door.

"Yes, Grimmjow," he said, bowed his head and hurried off. Grimmjow walked back down the hall, cursing under his breath. He turned down a few halls and walked up to the door with a large four. He pounded on the door.

"Ulquiorra! Open this God damn door!" Grimmjow yelled. Ulquiorra opened the door.

"What do you want? I have things to do," the green-eyed arrancar hissed.

"What makes you think you got away yesterday!" Grimmjow replied, grabbing the shorter Espada by the jacket and pressing his nose to his.

"I thought your short memory already forgot that," Ulquiorra glared at him.

"You better shut up your wise-ass remarks or...!" Grimmjow threatened.

"Or what? You'll rip my jacket apart?" Ulquiorra spat venomously. "I'm so scared. If you have nothing else to say to me, let go of my jacket."

"What the hell makes you think you're better than me! Huh, Ulquiorra! Tell me!" Grimmjow was yelling now and a few passing Privaron Espada glanced at them and hurried on.

Ulquiorra twisted Grimmjow's hand off his jacket. "I don't think I'm better than you, I am better than you. You can't even beat me in a simple battle," he said, releasing the taller Espada's wrist. Ulquiorra turned back into his room. Grimmjow stopped the door with his foot and shoved it open.

"We're not done!" he growled following the higher ranking Espada into his room.

"Yes we are. Now leave. I have work to do," he told him. Grimmjow turned Ulquiorra around and shoved him into the wall. He glared down at him. Ulquiorra calmly looked up at him. Then stretched up and kissed him. He took a step back, surprised by the unexpected kiss.

"What the-!" Before he could finish, Ulquiorra had already wrapped his arms around his neck and had his lips pressed against his again. Ulquiorra lightly licked the blue-haired Espada's lips, hoping to gain entrance to his mouth. When he didn't receive admittance, he pulled back and looked up at the shocked arrancar.

"Leave. I still have work to do. I'm already behind. Good bye," Ulquiorra said, turning to his desk.

"Hey! Listen to me!" Grimmjow grabbed the pale Espada's arm. "What the hell was that for!"

Ulquiorra turned to face him. "You kissed me,' he said flatly.

"So you're what? Repaying me or something?" Ulquiorra shrugged Grimmjow's hand off. He walked to his desk and picked up some papers. Grimmjow walked up behind Ulquiorra and wrapped his arms around his waist. Ulquiorra stopped shuffling the papers in his hands.

"What are you doing Grimmjow?" He said, looking down at the stack he just placed back on his desk.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Grimmjow replied, hugging a little tighter.

"If you're going to try to make a move on me, do better," Ulquiorra said coolly.

"If you want," Grimmjow answered, and turned him around and pressed his lips to the smaller Espada's.

Ulquiorra let him in without any resistance, almost eagerly. Grimmjow probed every cavern and space inside his mouth, trying to take in all of Ulquiorra's taste. He pulled back, only to trail kisses from Ulquiorra's jaw down to his neck, only stopping to bite down on the nape of his neck, causing the pale arrancar to moan.

Grimmjow chuckled and lifted Ulquiorra up; carrying him to bed, backing up until his knees hit the edge of the bed. Grimmjow fell backwards with Ulquiorra straddling him. Grimmjow grinned and swiftly flipped Ulquiorra on his back, looking up. Grimmjow pushed his lips to the arrancar in a heated kiss and unzipped his jacket as he left kisses along the white body.

Coming back up, Grimmjow nipped the Espada's ear. Ulquiorra shuddered from his breath slightly tickling the inside of his ear. Grimmjow chuckled, and continued to taste his flesh. He traveled back down his jaw, down his neck and stopping to nip his hardened nipple. Ulquiorra moaned and slightly arched his back. Grimmjow licked it as if to say he was sorry; only to bite harder the next time, causing the green-eyed hollow to moan louder.

"You're easy to please," Grimmjow said as he pushed Ulquiorra's jacket off before shrugging off his own. Ulquiorra opened his eyes and glared at him; which only made the Sexta grin. "But I'm still gonna have fun with you," he said and continued to lick and kiss the glaring arrancar's skin. So he reached the black obi that kept Ulquiorra's pants on and started to untie it; exposing the pale wanting member.

Grimmjow lightly started stroking it, teasing him; loving how Ulquiorra'd buck up into his hand as he moved along its length. The higher ranking Espada moaned each time the blue-haired arrancar's hand came down. Soon the member was moistened with precum and Grimmjow shifted his focus from Ulquiorra's neck and lips to the attentive member by lightly licking it; causing Ulquiorra to arch his back and moan, wanting more.

Seeing his eagerness, Grimmjow licked the tip and slipped it into his mouth; sucking like it was the most delicious thing in the world. Ulquiorra bucked and moaned every time Grimmjow came down.

"Grimm—Grimmjow! I'm—I'm gonna cu—Ahhhh!" Ulquiorra yelled as he released into Grimmjow's mouth. Grimmjow swallowed and pulled off with a little of the white elixir dripping from the corner of his mouth. Grimmjow put a couple of fingers to Ulquiorra's mouth.

"Wha-?" Ulquiorra said as he looked at him.

"Suck them," Grimmjow said, as he started to put them in his mouth. Ulquiorra took them in his mouth and did what he was told. Grimmjow moaned; surprised at how sexual it felt. He moaning again, Ulquiorra sucked harder and more determined. Grimmjow pulled back his fingers. Ulquiorra leaned forward as if following them. Grimmjow held him back with his lips meeting Ulquiorra's. Ulquiorra moaned into Grimmjow's mouth as the tanned arrancar stuck the premoistened fingers in his entrance.

"God Ulquiorra! Relax! You're God damn tight!" Grimmjow growled. Ulquiorra relaxed a bit and Grimmjow bit and sucked on his neck. "More," the blue-haired arrancar cooned as he heatedly kissed him. After a few more words of encouragement, Ulquiorra relaxed. "Tell me when I find your spot, "Grimmjow whispered, as he scissored and probed the green-eyed arrancar.

"There!" Ulquiorra moaned when Grimmjow's fingers brushed it. Grinning Grimmjow probed and brushed it; enjoying how the pale hollow found a rhythm with his fingers. A few more thrusts and he pulled his fingers out, getting a moan of protest. Grimmjow rearranged them so he had Ulquiorra's entrance on the tip of his expectantly erected cock and his legs over his shoulders. Grimmjow started to push in.

"Ahh~! It…hurts…" Ulquiorra moaned as Grimmjow pushed further in.

"I assume you've never did this before". Ulquiorra nodded weakly. "Then you'll be sore in the morning," Grimmjow whispered into his ear. Once he was in Ulquiorra to his hilt, he reached down and started rubbing Ulquiorra's still stiff member, winning a moan from the owner. Grimmjow moaned as he pulled out to the tip and pushed back in to the hilt; getting faster with each thrust. Soon Grimmjow was thrusting in time as he rubbed. Ulquiorra moaned with each movement with Grimmjow joining him.

"Har—harder Grimmjow," Ulquiorra managed to whisper. Grimmjow did as he was told. A few thrusts later Grimmjow released in Ulquiorra; both screaming. Ulquiorra released again; this time on Grimmjow's stomach.

Grimmjow collapsed on his back beside Ulquiorra, who was breathing heavily. Grimmjow closed eyes, taking in the pleasure. He felt the bed move and something rest on his chest. Grimmjow looked down and saw Ulquiorra breathing deeply. Ulquiorra fell asleep holding Grimmjow. He wrapped his arm around Ulquiorra and stroked the Espada's cheek.

"I love you, Ulquiorra," the blue-haired arrancar whispered to him. In response, Ulquiorra tightened his grip.

"I do too, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra replied, barely audible. Grimmjow smiled to himself and closed his eyes. Soon both were asleep.

**A/N: hi again! so yea that was my story. It was my 1st fanfic. i gues if you made it to this A/N you read my story, or you just skip the story and read the A/Ns...that wood be wierd_...anyways...review, review...so all you have to do is click that review button...yes that one right down there...and yes flames are accepted... ^_^**


End file.
